


Aftermath

by Merely_Specters



Series: Marvelous Magic [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, One Shot, Thestrals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merely_Specters/pseuds/Merely_Specters
Summary: After the first Battle of Hogwarts, a transfer from Durmstrang approaches the thestrals.
Series: Marvelous Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970728
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I'm publishing from a series of one shots I wrote back in 2017, a Marvel Hogwarts AU. Here, the first Battle of Hogwarts was the conflict as seen in the first Avengers movie, the two key differences being the Avengers' ages and the fact that they're wizards.

The Battle of Hogwarts was an extremely advantageous event for those who loved death.

The thestrals had never gotten much attention, but suddenly, after the first Battle of Hogwarts, they couldn’t get enough of it. For once, these thestrals were _seen_ : some students even mustered up enough bravery to pet their spectral forms. Sure, most wizards continued to fear the thestrals, but fear was better than being unknown. It was an amazing time indeed.

The thestrals had new places to get midnight snacks; there were still Chitauri corpses hidden out of the way, rotting and ripe for the picking. The Hogwarts faculty barely had to clean anything up—the thestrals were all over the remains in a heartbeat. Soon, the herd had their own stash of secret bounty, hidden away from view.

The thestrals never ate the smaller corpses, though: the little first-years who hadn’t stood a chance, the fifth-years who had, and the seventh-years who died protecting them all. After all, thestrals have a certain amount of respect for the dead.

The school year following the first battle, a boy approached them—a third year, by the look of him.

“The teachers say that we can see you because we saw death,” he said, running a hand through his midnight hair. The bags under his eyes were all too evident against his pale skin. “I think it's because we now understand it. The killing. The loss.”

If you listened carefully, you would hear the faint clang of metal every time he opened his mouth. If you looked closely at this boy, you might see a faint glow around his neck and face. If you looked even closer, you would see that the boy winced when he spoke and squinted when he did spells. You see, this boy—Loki—was cursed, restrained by the Ministry of Magic for his crimes in the first Battle of Hogwarts. He was in pain quite often.

“I don’t believe that I truly understand death, though,” Loki continued, explaining to the horses. “It can’t be understood, really. The question is, is that an understanding in itself? The belief in disbelief, the picture of infinity?” He sighed, and then he didn’t speak for a while. “Maybe I think too hard.”

A thestral whinnied in reply.

Loki looked around at the crowd. “Then again, maybe I understand death because I cause it.”

The boats of the first-years were leaving, now, with the wonders of their new world soon to be discovered. These new students bustled by him, ruffling his robes; they barely gave him a second thought. They hadn’t learned to fear Loki as his classmates did, those who were now giving the boy a wide berth. These newcomers hadn’t learned what his silver words and sharp tongue had done.

“They haven’t learned yet.” Loki said, gesturing at the boats, now far-off. “They haven’t seen death with their own eyes, not yet.”

He leaned on a horse. “That’s why they don’t talk to you, I suppose.” The night sky replied in its own way: a glorious display of stars.

A thestral scuffed the ground with its hoof.

Behind him, a figure loomed. “Brother,” Thor said, holding his wand tight. “It’s time to go.”

Loki looked at the thestrals again and said a silent goodbye with his eyes. Then, the two brothers stepped into their carriage and were whisked into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't doubt that the Ministry of Magic would literally curse a thirteen-year-old boy who was clearly being manipulated.


End file.
